goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Duncan
Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan is the youngest child of the Duncan Family. Teddy is making a film for Charlie to help her with their "special" family. She is portrayed by Mia Talerico. Biography Season 1 Charlie first appears in Study Date. Because her mom is going to the hospital to work, the children have to take care of Charlie. But she causes many problems, including those that interrupt Teddy and Spencer from their "first kiss". Also, when Bob slips and falls down the stairs, Teddy has to watch her sister, and PJ has to drive Bob to the hospital and they both try to avoid Amy. When Gabe gets caught stealing food, Teddy explains to him about how she was jealous of him before, and how he warmed up to him, and Gabe learns to like Charlie. Later in Baby Come Back, Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from Little Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps babies with a girl he been flirting with and Teddy is mad that he got the wrong baby (a boy). They arrange a trade back, but unfortunately the trade takes place where Bob and Amy's date is and they are grounded. Follow their groundment in The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, PJ and Gabe, Charlie' s brothers, suspect that their neighbor Mrs. Dabney has killed her husband, Mr. Dabney, and they try to find evidence to prove it, while the knights took Reuben to the Great Pie War, which causes many problems. Soon in Double Whammy, Charlie's brother, PJ, challenges Emmett to a baby race with his nephew against Charlie. She ends up winning by taking her first steps and then at a hospital. Later, in Butt Dialing Duncans, PJ and Gabe show Charlie the art of prank calling. Also, Teddy wants to give Bob and Amy Duncan the best anniversary ever, but because of her little sister and her annoying brothers, she has problems doing it. She loves painting all the brick walls a different color each and every day in Seasons 1. Personality Not much is known about Charlie. She acts like a minor character that causes all the problems. Unlike other children of the Duncans, she does cry a lot, even when she bumped into a toaster and then fell into the sink. Dad also taught her how to eat bananas, which annoys her mom, Amy. Charlie comes from a "special" family, according to Teddy. Her brother, PJ, is immature and somewhat dimwitted, and according to Teddy, there is a possibility that she and PJ will be in high school together. Teddy is making her a video diary for her when she grows up. Charactor Development On Disney Channel's family comedy, Good Luck Charlie, Talerico plays Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan, a "surprise" addition to the Duncan household. On the show, Charlie's three teenage siblings, Teddy, Gabe, and PJ help their working parents to raise Charlie while the family adjusts to having a baby again. Gary Marsh, the entertainment president of Disney Channel Worldwide, says hiring Talerico, who was ten months old when she was cast, was their biggest risk while creating the show. Like most series involving baby actors, the producers of "Lyle the Kindly Viking", and the creators of Good Luck Charlie had originally searched for twins. Hiring two babies would allow longer work days without violating child labor laws as well as the ability to substitute one child for the other if one is unavailable. However, the show makers were unsuccessful in finding an appropriate set of twins and decided to cast Talerico. "It's like flying without a net," says Marsh. "She may have a bad day and we can't shoot and it'll cost us tens of thousands of dollars," said Marsh. "But so far, so good. She's the most obedient actor I've ever worked with." Talerico's personal milestones are reflected in her character. "We want to do stories that come from real life, so we talk to Mia's mom about what's going on with Mia, what she's into, what words she's saying, and we incorporate the things she tells us into our stories," says Phil Baker, co-creator of Good Luck Charlie. The Duncan baby "Charilie", was originally named "Daisy" during development of the show Good Luck Charlie, but executives thought "Charlie", usually a boy's name, might attract more boys for the TV show. In addition, the family's last name changed from "Holliday" to their actual last name for the show, "Duncan", and the elder brother's name changed from "Casey Holliday" to "PJ Duncan". Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family